


What it means to be Gabriel

by fawkesforever



Series: What It Means [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel, Archangels, Other, Trickster (Supernatural) - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawkesforever/pseuds/fawkesforever
Summary: This is the second part in the series kicked off by "What it means to be John Winchester", but this is with a slightly more popular character ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy, suggestions welcome

Gabriel.

Gabriel with his hot whisky eyes, the most beautiful golden colour that makes absolutely anyone and everyone swoon, especially coupled with that charmingly cheeky smile of his.

Gabriel with matching golden hair tickling the back of his neck and winding around his ears, undoubtedly making him the hottest Archangel out there- it's pretty obvious in his eyes that none of his brothers could pull this look off like he does, an opinion which he isn't afraid to vocalise.

Gabriel who clicks his fingers and suddenly he's swimming in sugary snacks and women and whatever he wants, and it's awesome, sure it is. Though there is one thing he wants that even he can't kid himself is real, no matter how much mojo he uses.

Gabriel and his brothers who he adores more than he'd ever care to admit, who he's spent quite literally millions of years following and trying to keep safe only for this sudden feud to rip them all apart again- and he doesn't even manage to survive to see it resolved.

Gabriel who uses humour and snarky comments almost as a defence mechanism, though he'd never admit it. He cracks a joke to hide the pain or releases a quip to cover the anguish, and that's become almost second nature now, not much he can do.

Gabriel with wings that match the rest of him, a glimmering gold, spanning gloriously behind him and making his vessel look infinitely more powerful than it would otherwise. His true form certainly is something, but maybe this vessel isn't half bad either; does the wings justice, at least.

Gabriel who just wanted peace amongst his brothers and father but never got it, who's wingtips quite literally "waltz across naïve" and who truly can push even the most patient person to their limit, but who ultimately was just an innocent angel caught up in a war so much bigger than he was.


End file.
